Broken
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: Here it is! Drumroll please...*slience* ahem, like I said...*drumroll* my very first, very own...E+T fic!! *audience goes wild* Thank you, thank you. But I must warn you, it is a little on the depressing side...*audience stops appluading* What?! I'm a lit


# Broken

Hey, minna-san! I've been feeling really depressed for the past, oh, couple of weeks, so I'm expressing my feelings w/ a E+T fic. (well, it's sorta an E+T) My apologies if it's too sad of depressing, but it's how I'm feeling. I hope you like it, anyway. R&R, onegai! (oh, and BTW, E&T are about 17-18 in this fic)

Dedicated to the one I can never have…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the song, or CCS.

~Never had a dream come true, 'til the day that I found you,

Even though I pretend that I've moved on,

You'll always be my baby…~ S Club7

Tomoyo stared out the window. She sighed as the rain fell in sheets outside her house. A smile crept on her face as she realized that the weather fit her mood. How ironic. But the smile quickly faded as she remembered what she must do. She turned away from the window, silently crying. Tomoyo picked up the phone, and began to dial the number that was imprinted in her brain.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Eriol smiled happily. Tomoyo had just called, and they were going to the park later on in the evening. (AN-it's stopped raining) They had been going out steadily for the past few months, and their relationship had been progressing nicely. One thing bothered him, though. He looked puzzled as he turned on the water for his shower. She had sounded very vague and distant when she had called. As he got in the shower, he thought about their conversation.

^^^^^Flashback^^^^^

"Moshi moshi, Eriol speaking."

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun, it's Tomoyo."

Eriol's face lit up w/ pleasure.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! O genki desu ka? (Trans: How are you?)"

"Daijoubu, (Trans: I'm alright)" she replied, but her tone sounded far from being all right.

Eriol looked worried.

"Koshii? (beloved) Are you sure you're okay? You sound sad or depressed about something."

"Naw, I'll be fine, Eriol-kun," she forced a happier voice. _I must not let him know what's wrong._ She thought. _Not yet, not now…_ "I just called to ask you if you wanted to go to the park later on tonight. Say…8 'o clock?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great! Meet me at the 3rd bench down from the entrance, okay?"

"No prob! See you there, k?" Eriol was practically jumping up and down w/ excitement.

"Ja Eriol-kun," Tomoyo giggled slightly at his reaction before hanging up.

"Ja, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol hung up, and went to go get ready, a smile on his face.

^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^

_Why did she sound like that?_ He thought, as he got out of the shower. _Is there something bothering here? Something she's not telling me?_

He dried himself off, and began to get ready for his date w/ Tomoyo. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he smiled, _Man, I got it bad, to be dressing up like this, just for her…_ Eriol grabbed his keys and locked his apartment door. As he headed to his car, he thought, _Oh well, maybe she'll tell me tonight._ He smiled again to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot. _Even if she doesn't, I still get to see her._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tomoyo waited silently, alone, on the bench where they were supposed to meet. She was early, torn from her home by the anxiousness that was plaguing her. She heard his car pull into the parking lot, heard his footsteps walk over to where she was sitting, felt the warmth of his body as he sat next to her, his arm as he put it around her shoulder, and yet she was still silent, staring at the ground, not once looking up.

Eriol was very worried by now. This wasn't like her at all.

"Tomoyo, dear, what's wrong?" he asked, compassionately (AN-the '-chans' and '-kuns' take away the seriousness of the moment.)

She just shook her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to course down her cheeks, as they had all day.

"Tomoyo, why won't you tell me?" he looked into her eyes for some sign of what it was, but could find nothing but sadness.

_Because I don't want to hurt you,_ she thought to herself. But she knew that she must do it, or else it would just be worse for them both later on.

She turned to gaze into his eyes.

"I…I can't see you anymore, Eriol," she started crying uncontrollably.

Eriol sat there, receiving full impact of the blow. Couldn't see him anymore? He tried to take a deep breath, but it came in as a gasp.

"Demo…why? _Why?!"_ he just couldn't grasp the fact that she was leaving him.

"Because…Because…" she struggled to find the words, "I don't want to hurt you, Eriol."

"Hurt me? You could never hurt me, as long as I have you. But, without you…" his voiced trailed off, choked up w/ the tears that wouldn't come.

"I know you don't understand now, Eriol, but I know that one day you will," she smiled through her tears, in attempts to make him feel better. It failed. "Please, don't look like that. I don't want to leave you like this. This is so…hard…"

She couldn't go anymore, the pain in her heart was too intense. Her heart had broken in two.

Tomoyo rose to go.

"Sayonara, Eriol-kun. I know we'll meet again, someday," she took a step towards the exit, but her heart took control, and she turned to kneel before him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion left from their dying love. And Eriol returned the kiss, but w/ sadness in his heart, knowing that this was the last time that he'd ever hold her like this. The last time they'd ever be together.

Finally they both had to break for air. Tomoyo gazed into his eyes with love and sadness, a heart-breaking combination.

"Ashiteru…" she whispered. Then, with one last peck on the cheek, she left.

Eriol sat on the bench, and stared after her longingly, memorizing every feature, every curve on her body. The way the full moon illuminated the highlights of her hair. The way she walked, step by step, further and further away from him. When she was gone from his view, he put his head in his hands and wept.

Broken.

~…and I know no matter where life takes me to,

A part of me will always be with you…~


End file.
